Can We See The Ocean Now? (Eremin)
by Bauhaus.x
Summary: AU *Mikasa hangs around with Annie, Bertolt and Reiner. She is not friends with Armin and Eren.* High School was a great thing for some people, not so much others. Jean was a bully, and so were his friends. Or at least most of them. Except Marco. Armin and Eren find themselves victims of the abuse, through no fault of their own. The bullies picked on the weak, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Armin whimpered as another punch reached his jaw, his head swinging to the side. A kick landed right in his stomach. The boy keeled over, unable to hold his own weight for any longer than a millisecond.

"P-Please…" He begged, holding his stomach tightly. There was a chuckle.

"God, you're pathetic." Another kick landed into his side. Armin landed on the opposite side, whimpering and looking up at the taller boy. _Jean._ That was his name. A handsome boy. Jean had short, light ash-brown hair with the sides trimmed, and a darker shade. The dual toned boy was average height, a scowl which usually played across his face. He _hated_ Armin's best friend, Eren more than he hated Armin himself.

"You going to cry to your mom, Armin?" Jean laughed as he kicked the smaller boy in the abdomen. Jean mercilessly kicked and punched the boy, spitting insults whilst doing so. He knew how weak Armin was and this made it even easier for him to treat the boy like this.

Marco ascended to the scene, pushing past the crowd and stood watching.

"Jean!" Marco called, running and quickly stepping in front of the helpless blond who lay on the ground. He watched as Jean's face went from amusement to anger.

"Get away from me, you freckled bastard!" Jean yelled, violently shoving Marco to the side. Marco caught his balance, looking slightly hurt at the fact his best friend just shoved him after he had tried to help.

"Get away from Armin!" Eren yelled, running towards Jean with an angry look on his face.

This made Jean's grin widen. He loved the drama. He loved the pain that he was causing to the two shorter boys.

"Why would I do that?" Jean asked with a cocky smile as he pulled Armin up roughly by his hair. Armin whimpered but didn't struggle, he knew it would only make things worse for himself if he did.

"Jean!" Marco yelled, his patience wearing thin.

Jean's other friends laughed as they watched their friend make the two weaker boys feel like complete shit. Yes, Eren was mentally strong. It took a lot to hurt his feelings, all though his patience could disappear as quick and easy as ripping a petal from a daisy. It didn't take a lot for him to lose his temper. Armin, on the other hand, was weak. Physically but also emotionally. His intelligence was the only thing which made him threatening in any form. He was also strong willed. Or, he used to be. He'd stand up and defend himself using his smart remarks. He soon realized it only amused the bullies. He gave in to them.

Eren growled. "Horse-face."

Jean growled back, tossing Armin to the floor. Armin scurried away behind Eren.

"What did you say, Jaeger?" Jean stepped towards the brunet boy, his usual scowl replaced the glare that was once on his face.

"I called you horse-face. You look like a horse." Eren said through gritted teeth.

Jean lifted his fist to punch Eren. Eren moved backwards but stumbled to the floor as Jean's friend had put her foot out. Jean laughed and kicked Eren all over.

"Jean, enough!" Marco yelled louder this time as he yanked Jean back. Jean looked shocked as he didn't expect his usually gentle friend to react like that. He paused, staring at the taller boy for a moment. He pulled his arm from Marco's grip and walked off. His friends followed him.

"Are you guys okay?" Marco asked. Eren stood up and shrugged it off. Armin looked as though he didn't even have the strength to get up. He winced and lowered his head, even more humiliated by the fact that everyone still had their heads turned in their direction. Marco crouched beside Armin and held his hand out. Armin looked at it for a second before looking up at the freckled boy with a shocked and confused expression. He raised his hand to his chest before taking Marco's hand hesitantly. Marco smiled at this and carefully helped the blond up.

"I'm sorry about Jean and his friends." Marco sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was embarrassed at their behaviour.

"It's not your fault, Marco." Eren said and took the blond boy's hand and looked down at him. "Are you okay, Armin?"

Armin nodded. He hid his winces and whimpers the best he could, holding his tears back.

"I'm fine. A-Are you?" He asked in a shaky voice. Eren nodded.

"You guys should get cleaned up. The bell is going to ring in a few minutes, you don't want to turn up to your last class covered in blood." Marco said softly. He didn't leave like the two boys had expected him to. They were surprised that he had stuck around.

"Yeah…" Eren said. He watched as he noticed Armin on the verge of tears. He squeezed his hand gently and led him to the bathroom. Marco followed, a little bit unsure of his actions. He didn't want Jean and his friends to start another fight. It wasn't fair to call it a fight. Eren had some strength, but Armin definitely did not. He was built like a daffodil. But even if the two of them had strength, there was more of Jean's friends than there was of the two of them. It would still be an unfair fight.

Armin didn't want Marco to follow, for the simple reason he didn't want to be seen crying on his best friends shoulder. He wanted to feel safe, though.

They entered the boys' bathrooms and Marco shut the door behind him and stood in front of it.

Armin could no longer hold his tears back, and he immediately burst into whimpers and sobs. Eren turned and quickly pulled Armin into his arms.

"Armin, don't cry… Crying won't solve anything. Don't let him get to you. This is what he wants…" Eren mumbled softly, holding his friend close to his chest. Marco felt his heart crumble. The fact that his best friend did this to the sweet little blond stood in front of him broke his heart.

Eren pulled away and opened his backpack, pulling some Band-Aids and First Aid items out. He clearly knew what the two had coming. Marco walked over to the two and carefully lifted Armin onto the sink. Armin lowered his gaze to the floor, holding back more sobs.

"Armin it's okay…" Marco whispered softly, lifting the boy's chin and giving him a soft and gentle smile. He soothed small circles into Armin's arm as his other hand gently brushed the blond hair from his face. Eren pulled off Armin's sweater and the button-up shirt which lay underneath it. He then carefully cleaned up the blood, tending and treating Armin's injuries. Armin hissed at the touch, flinching.

"I-It hurts, Eren…" He whispered, gritting his teeth. Eren gave him a soft and gentle smile.

"This will help, just stay still."

He finished treating the cuts and bruises and proceeded to treat his own. Armin sniffled and wiped his tears. He buttoned his shirt back up with shaky hands. He could barely put the button through the loop with his trembling hands.

Marco smiled at the boy, buttoning the shirt for him as if Armin was a child and Marco was the guardian. He picked up Armin's sweater and put it on him, careful not to cause any pain. Once Armin was fully dressed again, Armin looked up at the freckled boy through his hair. He looked away shyly when Marco noticed him staring.

"T-Thank you." Armin choked out, looking back at Marco and giving him a grateful smile.

"Don't thank me. Any decent person would help." Marco replied and ruffled the blond's hair. Armin scooted over to Eren and watched as the brunet winced at his own touch.

"Do you need any help, Eren?" He asked. Eren smiled and put on his baggy green shirt with tassels at the collar.

"No thanks. I'm good. Just a few scratches, it's nothing." Eren reassured, straightening his shirt and putting his backpack on. Armin stood, putting his messenger bag over his shoulder and reaching for his favourite book. He looked down at it and smiled, looking very content.

The bell rang and the three boys left the bathroom and left to their last lesson of the day.

"You two going to be okay?" Marco asked with a worried expression.

"We'll be fine. We've got each other." Eren said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Armin lay on his bed, clutching his book to his chest tightly. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. His body ached. He hated this. Everything. He hated the way he was humiliated nearly every day, he hated how he was so weak. He wanted to help himself but mainly Eren. He hated seeing Eren hurt more than he hated to be in pain.

He sat up slowly, wincing at the feeling. It felt as though he was hit by a bus. He could never forget the oh-so familiar pain. Each slap, each kick, each punch, each insult scarred him. He could never forget. It was becoming unbearable. He had nothing but Eren. He was a burden on Eren. Eren could have so many friends. So much opportunities, but Armin held him back. He was a burden. Without him, Eren would only have himself to look after and protect. It would be so much easier for him.

His toes reached the floor as he pulled himself up, stiffly walking to his desk. The book still held to his chest.

He sniffled as the tears fell once again. He let himself collapse onto his desk chair as he rested his head in his arms.

"I'm so useless…" He sobbed. "I'm a burden…"

He wiped his eyes after ten minutes or so. His eyes were stinging from crying. He looked at the book. He opened it to the page he left it on and started to read.

The books took him to a better place. They were an escape for him. They made him feel free, helped him forget his problems for a while. Each word took him deeper and deeper, each beautiful chapter bringing him further and further. He wanted to see everything. He wanted to escape.

After a few hours, he put the book down. He needed to shower. He got up and stumbled towards the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He stripped his clothes and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up before stepping in.

He sighed and leaned against the wall as the water hit his body. It was warm but not too warm. It helped with the pain.

He washed his body and hair before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He dried off and reached for his night shirt.

Armin pulled his night shirt over his head and climbed back into bed. He drifted off as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren grumbled as he woke up. He checked his alarm and moaned. Late again.

He shot out of bed and quickly gathered his clothes, getting dressed hurriedly and throwing his books into his bag. He picked up an apple and ran out the door, yelling goodbye to his parents. He ran down the street, his legs sprinting as fast as they possibly could.

He finally reached the school gates and shot through, running down the hall and pushed the doors open to his classroom.

"Jaeger. You're late, I see." The professor grumbled, raising an eyebrow at the panting mess stood at the doors.

"I woke up late. I'm sorry."

Jean laughed and grinned at his friend. "What an idiot."

"Shut it, horse-face!"

"You little sh-"

"Enough, Jaeger! Take your seat. The work is on the board."

Eren mumbled an apology to the teacher and sat in his usual seat. It was as far away from Jean as possible. He noticed Armin wasn't sat next to him.

' _Maybe he missed his alarm too… No, that's not like Armin. He wouldn't._ '

Eren sighed as he sat alone, his intelligent friend not keeping him company or helping him with whatever he was stuck on.

The bell rang for second lesson. Eren grabbed his book and bag, rushing out the door before Jean caught up with him.

He had gym next. He couldn't be doing with that, especially with Jean there and Armin not there.

He left the building, not bothered if anyone was to catch him. He walked down the empty streets until approaching Armin's home. He knocked the door. He waited a moment before he heard light footsteps. The door opened, revealing a pale and sickly looking Armin.

"Are you okay?!" Eren asked, his eyes wide at the sight before him. Armin nodded, stepping aside for Eren to enter his home. Eren stepped in and closed the door behind him. He pulled Armin into a tight hug to which Armin returned.

"Eren that hurts." Armin whispered against Eren's shoulder. Eren mumbled an apology and let go, looking down at the sick boy who stood before him.

"What's wrong, Armin?" He asked. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shown worry and sadness.

"I just hurt. I only got one hour of sleep last night. I had a bad dream." Armin sat down on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. Eren kicked off his shoes and sat beside Armin.

"Why are you awake now?" Eren asked.

"I didn't want to sleep in case I had another nightmare. I didn't want to be scared whilst home alone."

"Sleep now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Eren softly replied, leaning back into the couch. Armin nodded hesitantly, laying down on the couch and closed his eyes. Eren looked down at the boy, curled up in a tight ball. His face buried into the couch.

Eren reached over and grabbed a cushion, he then lifted Armin's head and placed the fluffy cushion under his head. Armin mumbled a thank you and nuzzled his head into the soft material. Eren smiled at the sleepy boy and took off his fluffy coat and placed it over Armin. He watched as the delicate boy drifted off. He carefully brushed the blond hair from his face and whispered gentle, protective things.

 _'_ _I will protect you…'_ He thought to himself.

He hated Jean's guts. And Jean's friends. He hated what they did to Armin. Everything. Armin didn't deserve that kind of treatment. They didn't even deserve to know Armin. Armin was too special. He was much more important than them.


End file.
